playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Heavy (Sco1200 Version)
"Now is Coward kiling Time''!" : —Heavy '''Heavy '''is one of the main protagonist of the Team Fortress franchise. He appears as a DLC character for Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale''. His in-game rival is Clunk. Biography Edit SHOOTING GOOD Like a hibernating bear, the Heavy appears to be a gentle giant. Also like a bear, confusing his deliberate, sleepy demeanor with gentleness will get you ripped limb from limb. Though he speaks simply and moves with an economy of energy that's often confused with napping, the Heavy isn't dumb; he's not your big friend and he generally wishes that you would just shut up before he has to make you shut up. THE LEGACY OF HEAVY * Team Fortress(Mod) * Team Fortress Classic * Team Fortress 2 Arcade Opening TBA Rival Name: Clunk Reason: TBA Connection: Both characters are the strongest and slowest members of their teams and they always carry the biggest and heavest weapons(Clunks Rockets and Bomb/Heavys Minigun).They are also not the smartest member of their teams.They are both Mercenaries and they are currently fighting wars(Clunk with the Second AI war and Heavy with the Robot war). Ending TBA Gameplay Heavy is another powerful and slow character in the roster and uses both close range and mid range attacks( Same as Clunk). (Square Moves) * Netrual Square-'''Heavy Boxing Combo- 2 hit Punch * '''Forward Square-'''Shoulder Charge * '''Up Square-'''Heavy Uppercut * '''Down Square-'''Heavy-Go-Round-A spinning double lariat. * '''Netrual Square (Air)-'''Drop Kick * '''Forward Square (Air)-'''Knoch Down-Downward punch * '''Up Square (Air)-'''Aerial Heavy Uppercut * '''Down Square (Air)-'''The Drop-A ground pound (Triangle Moves) * '''Netrual Triangle-'''Minigun-you can hold the button down until the mini gun runs out of bullets. * '''Forward Triangle-'''Shotgun * '''Up Triangle-'''Medic's Bonesaw-Similar to uppercut but it mini launches grounded opponents and knocksback opponents that are in the air. * '''Down Triangle-'''Spy's Sapper-Acts like a mine and stuns anyone who makes contact. * '''Netrual Triangle (Air)-'''Aerial Minigun * '''Forward Triangle (Air)-'''Aerial Shotgun * '''Up Triangle (Air)-'''Aerial Bonesaw * '''Down Triangle (Air)-'''Aerial Sapper (Circle Moves) * '''Netrual Circle-'''Sniper's Sniper Rifle-charges while aiming. * '''Forward Circle-'''Pyro's Flamethrower * '''Up Circle-'''Demoman's Grenade Launcher-grenade will do a small bounce when it hits the ground or the wall until it explodes. * '''Down Circle-'''Put Dispenser Here!-Places a dispenser that generates AP * '''Netrual Circle (Air)-'''Aerial Sniper Rifle * '''Forward Circle (Air)-'''Aerial Flamethrower * '''Up Circle (Air)-'''Aerial Grenade Launcher * '''Down Circle (Air)-'''Aerial Dispenser (Throws) * '''Forward Throw -'''Hard Headed-Heavy headbutts the opponent. * '''Up Throw '-' Good Trip-Heavy grabs the opponent by the neck and throws them. * Down Throw-'Heavy Slam-Heavy grabs and slams the opponent to the ground. (Super Moves) * '''Soilder's Rocket Launcher -' (Level 1):Shoots a rocket that can be control after launch. * 'Put Sentry Here!-' (Level 2):Heavy controls a sentry that will kill opponents with bullets and rockets. * 'Uber Charged -' (Level 3):Heavy becomes uber charged causing his move set to do instant kills. Taunts and Quotes Taunts * 'We Make Good Team!:'Heavy picks up his mini gun and hugs it while saying "We make good team!". * 'Cuttthroat:'Heavy twirls his shotgun then puts it on his shoulder saying "All of you are dead!". * '''Showdown: '''Heavy points his finger like a gun and says "POW! HAHA!" Quotes * '''When Selected: ** "Who is not ready to fight!" ** "Let's go!" ** "Let us fight like men!" * Pre-match: ** "We fight like men!" * Item Pick-up: ** "I am Heavy Weapons Guy, and this is my new weapon". ** "New weapon is good!". ** "Yes,I like this new weapon!". * Using Supers: ** "Take That!"(Level 1). ** "Put Sentry here!"(Level 2). ** "I AM BULLETPROOF!"(Level 3). * Sucessful KO: ** "Cry some more!" ** "You are dead, not big suprise." ** "Let this be a lesson to you." ** "What sick man brings babies to fight?" * Respawn: ** "I'm coming for you!" ** "I live!" ** "Run cowards!" ** "This will never work." Intros and Outros Entrances * Heavy Weapons: '''Heavy turns around with his mini gun spinning. * '''Ready For The Ring: '''Heavy does some practice uppercuts while a bell rings(Taunt from Team Fortress 2). * '''We Fight Like Men: '''Heavy cracks both his knuckles, puts up his fist and says "We fight like men". * '''I Am Coming For You: '''Heavy points and pretends to slit his throat. Results Winning Screen * '''Job Well Done: Heavy dust both his hands. * King of The Ring: '''Heavy flexes. * '''Delicious Sandvich: '''Heavy eats a sandvich. * '''The Gangs All Here: '''All of the classes of Team Fortress 2 appear behind Heavy as they do a pose like the picture shown Losing Screen * If using '''Job Well Done: Heavy lowers his head in shame. * If using '''King of The Ring: '''Heavy lays on the ground trying to get back up. * If using '''Delicious Sandvich: '''Heavy Kneels to the ground and yells in pain as he sees his beloved (yet damaged) sandvich. * If using '''The Gangs All Here: '''The Medic uses his Medigun to heal Heavy's injuries . Victory Music * Generic * TF2 Victory Theme * Rocket Jump Waltz Level 3 Super Music * Team Fortress 2 Theme. Costumes Mercenary His standard outfit. Alternate Colors * Red: Red shirt with Grey vest. * Blue: Blue shirt with Grey Vest. * Grey:Grey shirt with Black vest. * Green:Green shirt with Grey Vest. Mecha-Heavy Heavy's Robotic double from the gamemode "Mann VS Machine" Alternate Colors * Blue:Standerd Robot * Grey:Silver Robot * Yellow:Gold Robot * Brown:Bronze Robot The Grand Duchess Heavy's Halloween Costume. Alternate Colors * Pink: Pink Tutu,Wings and Shirt. * Purple: Purple Tutu,Wings and Shirt. * Cyan: Cyan Tutu,Wings and Shirt. * White:White Tutu,Wings and Shirt. Category:Character Ideas Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Team Fortress